The Slitheen Hotel
by Wisterian Princess
Summary: A One-Shot written a long time ago about the 11th Doctor and Clara going undercover to find out what sort of strange alien is making people disappear and leaving strange goop behind. Along the way, they run into some unexpected people.


**Hi, I'm Wisterian Princess!**

**So first and foremost, I wrote this almost a year ago, when I wasn't very good at writing (I like to think I'm better now :P).**

**So yeah, apologizing for grammar mistakes, and weirdness. I kinda just wanted to publish it, dunno why.**

**And I'm American, but I'm doing my best with the British writing. Tell me how I do! Or did.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

There was something strange going on in this hotel. At least, that's what the Doctor had said. Clara waited at the front desk for more people to check in. The lobby was mostly empty, and she was bored.

The Doctor had went up to get an empty hotel room to shower in. He'd managed to fall in something gross that Clara didn't want to identify. Some green goo or something, probably alien.

"Excuse me."

Clara hadn't realized a woman was standing at the other side of the desk. "Oh, sorry. How can I help you?"

The woman flashed her ID. "I have a reservation."

Clara typed the name into the system. "Yes you do." She printed out two room keys and handed them to her. "Have a nice stay, Mrs. Mitchell."

The woman nodded and walked towards the lift.

Clara blinked and looked back at the monitor. She was headed to her room, room two-sixty-four. Wasn't that the room the Doctor was in?

* * *

The Doctor had spent a while combing his hair into place in the loo. He had finally finished and walked into the room with a towel around his waist. He froze when he saw a woman sitting on the bed, facing the window. She had just hung up from her call. She stood up, turned around and screamed.

Clara raced down the hall and used the card to get into the room. She heard a scream and bolted in, only to stop when she nearly ran into the Doctor in a towel.

The woman was covering her mouth with her hands, looking slightly horrified at the sight.

"Terribly sorry," said Clara. "Computer error. I'll get it sorted right away."

The woman nodded, uncovered her mouth and started laughing. "Sorry," she managed between giggles. "Sorry for intruding." She walked by the Doctor and Clara and walked out the door. "I'll go back to the lobby."

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention," said Clara, "I'll be more careful next time..." she trailed off when she saw the Doctor's expression. He looked toward the door, away from her. "_Really_ sorry."

The Doctor walked out the door.

"Doctor? Wait, I'm sorry!"

* * *

The Doctor walked down the flight of stairs, forgetting he was in only a towel. An old woman passed him on the stairs and looked him up and down as he passed.

* * *

Clara ran out of the lift. The Doctor was waiting outside the staircase, looking at something in the distance.

"I'm... _really_ sorry, Doctor. It won't happen again, I promise," said Clara.

He still didn't look at her.

Clara sighed and looked around the lobby. Barbara Mitchell, the woman who had the _room mix-up_ embraced a man. He must have been the husband.

Clara got new room keys and walked up to them. "So sorry about that, again. Here are your new room keys."

The woman smiled. "It's fine, really. I'm just sorry I started such a fuss."

"Not at all," said Clara. "Is this your husband?" she gestured to the man next to her.

"Uh, yes. This is my husband..." she looked at something in her wallet. "Clive! Clive Mitchell."

Clara frowned for a second.

"Nice to meet you," said the man. "I'm Clive." he shook Clara's hand. "Have you noticed anything strange around here recently?"

Clara swallowed. "No. I just started today, sorry." She gave a nervous smile. Did they notice the missing guests and weird goo, too?

The man smiled. "Thanks anyway!" he took his wife's hand. "Goodbye!" and pulled her towards the stairs, passing the Doctor who looked at them as they passed.

* * *

_Barbara Mitchell_ checked the loo before making her way into her room, double checking to see there wasn't another mix-up.

"Nice room," said her "_husband"_.

"No more mix-ups," she said.

She sat down on the bed. "So, the strange things going on around here, do you think they're alien?"

"Most definitely," he said, "there was green stuff around back. They're hiding something."

"Well... Let's find out what it is, _detective_," she smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Clara waited at the front desk. The lobby was empty again.

She saw Mr. Brington, the manager, approaching her. "Clara, why is the lobby empty?" he asked, walking towards her. "We should have more guests! We're a five star hotel for Pete's sake!"

"Maybe people heard about the people going missing. Maybe it scared them off," said Clara.

Mr. Brington glowered at her. "No missing people, they just leave town!" he said angrily. "Your job is to make sure they don't stop coming! Put a smile on your face!"

Clara put on a wide, fake smile.

"Good. Now, unbutton a few buttons, it'll go over better with the men."

Clara's mouth dropped open, disgusted.

Mr. Brington humphed and walked away, farting a few times as the left.

Clara wrinkled her nose. "Pervy, old, fat man," she murmured under her breath.

Clara hung out there for a while, only having people come in once in awhile.

Clara decided she could take her break now.

She headed off to the loo, and walked in. Two, large women were talking in there, and stopped to glare at her when she entered. One was a guest, one was an employee. Clara nodded at them before going to one of the sinks to look at herself in the mirror. She hadn't taken Mr. Brighton's advice.

The women slowly approached her on either side. "My, how _thin_ you are, my dear," said the guest.

"...Thanks..." said Clara, suddenly getting nervous that they were closing in on her. She turned to face them.

One of them farted, then giggled.

The employee opened her forehead like a zipper, and a light came out. Clara's mouth dropped open and the other woman laughed and started to do the same.

They'd taken whatever they were wearing off and were green alien things.

Clara was backed up to the sink, speechless.

"Such a pretty, young thing," said one of them, Clara wasn't sure who was the guest and who was the employee anymore.

The bathroom door burst open and there was Barbara Mitchell, holding a bucket and looking tough. She splashed something on both of them from the bucket and ran out again.

The aliens didn't move for a second, then they exploded, covering Clara with green goop. Barbara Mitchell poked her head in. "You alright?"

"... How did you-"

"Their aliens," said Barbara. "Next time you come across one, use vinegar." she seemed completely calm. She left and Clara followed her.

"How do you know about all of this?" asked Clara.

Barbara smiled. "It's what I do, the Doctor and I, we do stuff like this for fun." she smiled and continued walking.

Clara frowned. "Did you say '_the Doctor'_?"

"Yeah. He isn't my husband, by the way."

Clara realized she meant the man she was with. "Wait... so, Doctor Mitchell and you... fight aliens...?"

"He's just '_the Doctor_', and we don't always fight them, but sometimes, we have to."

The man she was with rounded the corner, holding a bucket. "Rose!"

"Doctor! I got two," she said, joining him.

"I got one, back to the kitchen, let's go!" they started running and Clara followed.

She burst through the kitchen doors, and they were putting in vinegar things, pickled foods, etcetera.

"Who's your friend?" asked the man to the woman, who's names Clara wasn't entirely sure anymore.

"This is..." the woman looked at Clara's name tag on her goopy uniform. "_Clara_."

The man nodded at her. "nice to meet you, Clara."

"What's going on here?" asked Clara, very confused.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler," said the man.

"... Doctor who?"

"I told you," said the woman- Rose, "He's _just_ 'the Doctor'."

"But that isn't possible," said Clara

"I know, believe me. Some aliens are quite terrifying," said Rose.

"No, aliens I'm fine with, what I don't understand is: how can there be _two_ Doctors?"

The both stopped their pouring and looked up at her, silent.

"What do you mean '_two Doctors_'?" asked Rose in a small voice.

Just then, Mr. Brighton stormed into the kitchen, holding his nose. "What the bloody hell is going on here?!" he farted

"Mr. Brighton, I can explain-" said Clara.

"Clara, move!" yelled Rose.

Clara turned around and didn't realize what was happening until it already happened.

A green arm was holding her by the neck, holding her to face the humans. Mr. Brighton was an alien?

"Don't move or I'll kill her!" said Mr. Brighton.

Clara struggled to breath.

Rose and '_the Doctor_' stood there, unsure of what to do.

She felt something cold on her back, she hoped it wasn't sick. Then she fell to the ground.

* * *

Rose let out a breath of relief. A man had taken care of the slitheen that had Clara, and was too skinny to be one himself.

Clara was sitting up from the ground, wiping the slitheen goo from her eyes.

"Nice one!" said Rose. "How'd you know what to do?" Rose then realized that this man was the very same one she'd seen in a towel the night before, and blushed, embarrassed.

"Well, there are slitheen to get," said the Doctor, "come on!"

The Doctor ran out of the room, and Rose followed.

The man and Clara came, too.

"Rose, hold on, there's-" the man began, but a different man was in sight now, and he was kind of... big, Rose wasn't sure if he was slitheen or human.

"What's going on?!" said the man, sounding scared. "What are these green things running around?"

The Doctor splashed some of the vinegar on him, it did nothing. "Ow, my _eyes_! What was that for?!" he sounded angry now.

"Sorry, had to be sure," said the Doctor.

Rose heard a shriek, and she jumped.

A slitheen was coming towards them at full speed.

"Rose!" the man said, grabbing the bucket from her hands and hurling it at the slitheen. It exploded, then all of them got covered in green goop.

"Thanks," said Rose.

"How did you know her name?" asked the Doctor.

Rose hadn't realized it, he'd said her name _twice_, and she'd never told him.

His adam's apple bobbed.

Clara looked at him.

"I'm the Doctor," he said slowly.

Rose stared at him for a second.

"So, _are_ there two Doctors then?" asked Clara.

"Yes, Clara, there are," said the man, claiming to be a Doctor. "I'm the Doctor, this is my companion, Clara Oswald," he said.

Rose didn't believe him. Maybe he was slitheen. Rose poised the bucket, and splashed the remaining vinegar on him. He didn't move to dodge the attack.

He spewed the bit that had gotten into his mouth. "Oh, that's _disgusting_! How did Mickey _ever_ eat this stuff?" he shook his head to get some of it off, and his voice had turned from serious to half-joking.

Rose's eyes widened. maybe he _was_ telling the truth...

* * *

**I'm so sorry, but that's it. I know there isn't much, but that's as much as I wrote back then, and that was before I wrote myself notes, so I have no idea where I was going with this :/**

**What I do know is that this _isn't _a paradox, but it was meant to be the other Doctor and Rose.**

**What did you think? Honesty is appreciated! Thanks!**

**-Wisterian Princess**


End file.
